Through My Eyes
by CaiStonetcher
Summary: Heh heh heh... my first fic well second, actually... The story of Hikitsu's life, Rated T for lingo and romance some blood, especially death scene Feel free to review! HikitsuxOC
1. Emuato

Through My Eyes

One

A thin, pale boy of about five years old looked at the setting sun and sighed. _Papa's going to be mad again. _He thought. _Well I should at least _try _to get home in time, not that it'll make a difference, he just likes to hit me… Stop it!_ The boy told himself firmly. _I shouldn't pity myself like that…_

The boy did in fact arrive home late, and as he had predicted, his Father was waiting.

"Little bastard!" He cried, slapping the boy with no apparent concern that his victim was his son. "Can't you do one single thing right? I told you to be back by sunset!"

"Dear," a woman's voice called from another room of the tent-like house. "You shouldn't get so mad at him, he's only a child. The woman stepped into view. Her gorgeous silvery hair was held in a loose ponytail, her calm grey eyes now filled with concern for her son. The woman was a beauty all right, a perfect figure down to the smallest detail. Some called Kalilla a goddess, others a witch. But any way you looked at it, she was beautiful.

The man made a_ hmph _sound, but said nothing else. His son was getting off easy tonight. His wife knew that _her _punishment would come later. But there were things to attend to. Picking her little son up, she carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on some furs. He sat up again instantly. "Emuato, lie down, please," Kalilla ushered her son in a worried tone. Emuato did not reply, his grey eyes stayed fixed on the tips of his worn black boots. In many ways, the small boy resembled his mother. silver hair, going downwards from his earlobes to the middle of his neck, grey eyes, and a calm demeanor that made him seem much older than five.

"Mama," he said quietly. The woman turned and looked at her son.

"Yes? What is it, dear?"

"There's a question that's been bothering me for a while now." Kalilla looked at her child. She knew what was coming.

"Yes, Emuato?"

"Why does everyone hate me?" The simple question coming from the lips of a child might have scared other mothers, but Kalilla knew it was a well backed-up statement. Though her son denied it, she knew that the older boys in the village beat up on him in an unforgivable manner. Adults scorned him. Even the children his own age only gave him fearful glances before dashing off as quickly as possible. She looked into Emuato's uncovered left eye, and for just a split second, saw a silver flash of light, and a black symbol for 'dipper'. "You'll find out soon," she said, pain in her voice.


	2. Hikitsu

Through My Eyes

Two

Emuato sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Where did everyone go? _He thought, absently touching a bruise on his cheek. "Ow," he muttered. Without any apparent concern to his young age, Emuato got up and left the tent soundlessly. _I'll just go and wash it off at the spring. _He thought, squinting in the early morning sunshine. Gathering the folds of his cloak around him, the boy set off in the direction of the village's outskirts. Few people were out, but those who were quickly turned away as the child shuffled past. _Is there something they know that I don't? _ Emuato pondered. _That would explain things. If only I knew what was wrong with me… Mama said I'd find out soon, so I suppose I should trust her. But still… _A tabby cat, thin as the boy, walked up and rubbed its neck against his leg. Emuato smiled and bent down a little to stroke the creature. _Animals seem to be fine with me, though. That's good. _

Finally arriving at his destination, Emuato bent over the surface of the calm water and looked at his reflection. A thin, battered face stared back, wide grey eyes taking in detail. Briefly, a ripple in the water passed over his face, and for a split second, Emuato saw a character inside his eye. Frowning, he splashed a cupped handful of water on his face, temporarily marring the perfect reflection. "That's not right…" he decided to let his mind leave the subject and focus on the water itself. Emuato liked water. It was smooth and fragile, but contained unfathomable depths. _Like me._ The boy thought with satisfaction. _Though not quite as graceful. _He made a face. _Or colorful._

With a sigh, he turned to leave and head back to the village. "Maybe Mama will be home when I get back," Emuato said to the silent forest, and the barren, snow capped trees.

The small establishment was much more alive now, with people bustling about on their morning routines, not noticing a small boy slipping in between them. No one noticed until a group of older boys saw Emuato picking his way through the small crowd.

"Oy, look!" One of the boys called to the others. "If it isn't little Emuato!" The child mentioned rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, I regret to tell you that I have no time for you today, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Shut up, pig!" The older boy cried, kicking Emuato rather hard in the side and knocking him down in the process. The circle tightened around the unfortunate child, with all the boys looking down on him. "So, ready for it?" Feeling particularly angry and not in the mood for torment, Emuato responded with a phrase that he had heard his father say, and quickly earned a few more kicks. Surprisingly, there was a sudden burst of rage inside the boy, something he'd never really felt. Usually, he just sat it through and shed a few tears at home, but this time, Emuato felt like fighting back.

"Enough," he said coldly. The boys stopped for a moment to stare. "If you do it again, I'll—"he was cut off by the flash of blinding silver light erupting seemingly from his eye, stunning all around. As it began to fade though, a cold panic swept over him. _What- what's happening? Why?? _Emuato thought, tearing down the path to his home, one hand over his eye and the other clutching his cloak. "Mama! Mama!" He called, bursting through the door and gasping for breath. Kalilla hurried over to her distraught son and held him close.

"Emuato?" she said, her voice thick with worry. "Emuato, what's wrong? What happened?" The boy sniffed and looked up at his mother.

"I-I was in the square, and-and I –some older boys came, and-and there was a light, si-silver, a-and it-it came out of my eye-and-"

"Shhh…" Kalilla said, trying to ignore her trembling hands and the knowledge of what this meant for her son. "It's-it's all right, now…"

"No it isn't, is it?" Emuato said hoarsely. One hand was still over his left eye, and a few stray tears trickled out from his right. "Something's wrong with me, isn't it?"

"No, no," his mother soothed, leading him into another room and taking out a length of bandaging cloth. "Nothing is wrong," she said, sitting down beside the boy and pulling his thin body onto her lap. "I think it's time I told you, for I can't hide it any longer."

"Hide what?" Emuato asked quietly. Kalilla's face bore an unreadable expression for a moment, then she sighed.

"Are you familiar with the legend of the Genbu no Miko?" she asked. Her son nodded slowly. "Then you know of the seven Northern Constellations marked to protect her with their power?" Another nod. "Uruki, Iname, Urumiya, Hatsui, Namame, Tomite, and…Hikitsu."

"I don't understand," Emuato murmured. "What are you telling me? Who is this 'Hikitsu'?" He was surprised to see the name came easily to him, like that of an old friend. Kalilla smiled sadly.

"You are." she said simply. That sent Emuato onto his feet.

"It-it can't be me!" He blurted out, and the beginnings of panic stirred in him. "It can't be, I'm only a boy, and what if she doesn't like me, or…" He sat back doen, understanding suddenly dawning upon him. "That's why everyone hates me, isn't it?" The boy whispered in awe. "Isn't it?" Kalilla nodded.

"Though they are fools to do so." she said firmly. "Emuato, you will be a saviour of this country, for your power is hieghtened by that of the seers." Grey eyes met grey, and it dawned on him that they were indeed the mark of another Chen clan seer, though it was very rare in males.

"So I'm marked?" he asked calmly, feeling blank.

"Hai," she replied softly.

"Where?"

"The eye, I believe. That is the purpose of this bandadge, for the mark you bear also holds a great and terrible power seen very infrequently in this family, or any other with the lineage of Sight."

"It's a…?"

"Shikyoukan." Kalilla said, with a hint of fear in her voice that carried to Emuato and sent shivers down his spine. Wordlesly, she wound the bandage over his eye and kissed his forehead. "Sleep, now." She said gently "We'll go to see someone in the morning." Emuato lay down and closed his eyes. But thoughts still buzzed in his head, until the lull of sleep stole them away.

Well, the official welcome is here now! I apoligize for the shortness of the first chapter, this is my first story on FFN. I'm really glad it's been so well received, though!! I said it would be updated 11-7, but I'm lazy. That's also when GK #5 came out runs to bookstore Lastly, Arigatou to all my reviewers; BlackRainWillFall, omega-rose, phantome101, and miraclebutterfly, Arigatou, arigatou to you all for your support! CaiStonetcher


End file.
